Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Members from the Hashira of the Demon Slayer Corps have arrived on Mount Natagumo. Giyu Tomioka, the Water Hashira, slays the father of the Spider Demons with a single stroke of his sword. Inosuke, thrilled to see such a display of swordsmanship by someone in a completely different league from himself, challenges Giyu to a duel. Meanwhile, the Insect Hashira, Shinobu Kocho, appears in front of Zenitsu, who lies near death as the poison circulates throughout his body… Plot Rui's razor-sharp threads prove tougher than Tanjiro's Nichirin Sword, snapping the black blade in half. Tanjiro narrow avoids getting sliced up by the thread and receives a large cut across his face. He crashes into the ground and realizes that his sword has been broken. Rui stands unimpressed by his opponent's display of weakness. Elsewhere on Mt. Natagumo, the Father of the Spider Clan fades away while Inosuke stares at Giyu in amazement. The proud boar admits that Giyu is on a different level after watching him cut the tough demon-like tofu. Giyu ignores Inosuke's admiration and walks off. Insulted, Inosuke challenges Giyu to a fight so he can prove he's the strongest of them all. Giyu refuses Inosuke's challenge and tells the imbecile to go back to training. Inosuke is persistent as usual while Giyu takes out his rope and reveals that the demon wasn't a twelve Kizuki. Inosuke is so busy saying Tanjiro is the one who made that claim about the Twelve Kizuki, he doesn't even notice when Giyu ties him to a tree. The Water Hashira walks off and tells the wounded boar to stay out of battle if he doesn't realize how hurt he is. Meanwhile, the Insect Hashira, Shinobu, appears before Zenitsu. She asks if he's okay and he calls out "gramps" name. In a weary state, Zenitsu explains that gramps's voice kept him going. Shinobu says there is a theory that explains visions before death as the way for the body to keep itself alive. She takes out a poison antidote and says the young boy did well to slow down the venom with his breathing. She injects him with the antidote while her followers rescue the other victims. Back at Tanjiro's fight, he stands off with the two remaining members of the Spider clan. Surprised by the sorry state of his broken sword, Tanjiro realizes Rui's threads are even tougher than his father's hardened skin. He silently apologizes to Mr. Urokodaki and Mr. Haganezuka for breaking his sword with inexperience. Rui continues attacking and Tanjiro decides to try and avoid them while closing on Rui. He's unable to do so and admits he's being completely overwhelmed by Rui's webs. Rui asks Tanjiro to take back his statement about the fake bonds between the Spider Clan. When the demon slayer refuses, Rui tries to slash him to ribbons using a large web. Suddenly, Nezuko emerges from her box and protects Tanjiro. Rui's sister is surprised that a demon protected the hunter, but Rui is completely shocked. He's very moved and asks if that demon is Tanjiro's sibling. Rui recognizes their genuine bond and passionately says he wants it. His sister asks Rui not to abandon her, but this only serves to enrage the spider demon who cuts her to pieces in an instant. Rui claims that his family never once fulfilled the roles he gave them. He orders his sister to leave and kill off the other demon slayers. Moved by the sibling's bond, Rui asks to talk with Tanjiro. He explains how moved he was and offers Tanjiro the chance to live if he hands over his sister. Rui wants Nezuko to be his little sister, but Tanjiro argues she has her own free will and would never do so. Rui wants to create a bond of terror to control her, but Tanjiro interrupts. He yells at Rui and tells him he needs to realize that bonds cannot be created through fear. Until Rui fixes that, he'll never get what he truly wants. Rui is only irritated by Tanjiro's shouting and decides to kill him and take Nezuko by force. Tanjiro says he'll cut the demon's head off before ever handing over his sister. Rui taunts his opponent and reveals that he is the Lower Five Moon of the Twelve Kizuki. The Spider Demon believes everyone in the world has a role to play, including the members of his family. Rui claims Tanjiro's role is to die and relinquish his sister. While Tanjiro thinks over his plan of attack, Rui uses his webs to snatch Nezuko away. Tanjiro rushes to save his sister and is forced to evade more of Rui's threads. After recovering, Tanjiro notices Nezuko is missing and looks up to find her brutally suspended upside-down by the razor-sharp threads. He plans to torture Nezuko into submission and even threatens to leave her out in the daylight. Irate, Tanjiro runs in again and gets tripped up by the webs. Rui kicks him into the bushes and then smacks the young boy aside. !]] The Spider Demon taunts the demon slayer by claiming Tanjiro can't cut his neck. He even gives Tanjiro a free shot, only for his blade not to go through. Rui claims Tanjiro has no chance of winning and kicks him far away. He explains his body is far more durable than any thread he manipulates. Tanjiro slowly recovers and admits Rui is on another level than any other demon he's faced. Nezuko yells out of concern for her brother and Rui tightens his threads to quiet her down. Nezuko falls asleep to heal and Rui notices her unique aura. Determined to defeat the demon and rescue the Nezuko, Tanjiro prepares Water Breathing's final and most precise form. Tanjiro launches himself at Rui and manages to cut through the threads this time. Gaining force with each rotation, Tanjiro summons the might of a water dragon that grants him enough strength to slice through Rui's webs. Even the demon is impressed and realizes the trouble this presents. Tanjiro tries to close the distance using his ultimate move. However, Rui has been holding back his power and unleashes the full strength of his threads. Rui uses Cutting Thread Cage to surround Tanjiro with blood-red threads that give off an entirely new scent. On the verge of death, Tanjiro remembers his late father, who reminds him to get his breathing under control and become Hinokami. The Kamado Family works with fire and every new year, Tanjiro's father offers a dance to the fire god Hinokami. As a child, Tanjiro wondered how his father danced for so long in the snow. Tanjiro's father explains that there is a way to breathe that can allow you to dance forever without the cold bothering you. lastly, Tanjiro's father reveals that he must have the Hinokami Kagura and his earrings passed down to his son uninterrupted. That was the promise he made. Impassioned, Tanjiro unleashes the Hinokami Kagura Dance and cuts Rui's threads using his flaming sword. Rui attacks with more webs and despite getting cut, Tanjiro continues to press on his attack. He knows he'll be immobilized as a result of switching breathing forms and that's why he has to go all out now. Tanjiro and Rui engage in a spectacular battle where Tanjiro is able to force the demon on the defensive with his dancing fire god style. Tanjiro sees the Opening Thread and goes for the kill despite knowing he'll also be slashed by Rui's threads. The spirit of Nezuko's mom begs her to awaken and save her brother. Nezuko awakens and finally actives a Blood Demon Art of her very own, Exploding Blood! She creates an exploding flame that burns away the threads threatening to harm Tanjiro. Tanjiro loudly proclaims that the bonds between him and Nezuko can never be severed. Their powers combine and successfully decapitates Rui in spectacular fashion. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Inosuke Hashibira *Zenitsu Agatsuma ;SUPPORTING *Giyu Tomioka *Shinobu Kocho ;ANTAGONISTS *Spider Demon (Sister) *Spider Demon (Father) *Rui ;FLASHBACK *Tanjuro Kamado *Kie Kamado ;MENTIONED *Sakonji Urokodaki *Hotaru Haganezuka Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Water Breathing **Constant Flux *Hinokami Kagura Breathing **Dance Blood Demon Art *Cutting Thread Cage *Exploding Blood Location *Mount Natagumo Battles & Events *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Rui (Started) Navigation